


Grin and Bear it

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Snark, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers (somewhat reluctantly) go on a trip to build-a-bear.  Cue feels, snark and general stupidity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin and Bear it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



"The public sees you as a threat," Fury complained, striding into the meeting room.

"Well, we do make a living destroying cities," Tony pointed out, lounging in his chair in a way that would have looked blase if it wasn't obvious how uncomfortable it was, "they should probably be scared of us."

"No Tony, they shouldn't," Steve leaned forward earnestly, "we want to protect them, not make them scared to go outside."

"The problem is," Fury continued, nodding at Steve but not acknowledging Tony, which was still better than looking at him like he was something he had found on the bottom of his shoe, "you aren't seen as human. The people only see you when you're fighting. You don't seem human to them."

"Humans have weaknesses," Clint supplied, "you'll exchange fear for contempt. As long as we're powerful, above them, they'll respect us. If they see us as human, they'll realize that the fate of their world is in the hands of twelve people. Extraordinary people, but still twelve."

"Their fear of you is the only thing stopping them from suing us for all of the buildings you destroy. They're getting pissy about that. Time to show them that you're regular people, just like them."

"But we're not."

Fury had already left, trench-coat swirling after him as he walked out, and everyone wondered uncomfortably what he wanted them to do.

 

"Of all of the Avengers' outings," Sam moaned loudly, staring up at the garish yellow sign, "this has to be the worst one. Can we go back to camping, or the theme park, anything but this?" Next to him, Tony nodded in agreement, hovering outside the giant shop like it would kill him to enter. Everyone else was already inside, showing the lack of enthusiasm that was standard for forced socialization, but significantly more happy about this than Sam.

"My manliness," groaned Tony as he gave in to the inevitable and stepped in, "I can feel it slipping away!"

Before Clint could make a crack about how it had never been there in the first place, Sam joined them, still bemoaning his general existence. "I'm a fucking superhero and you drag me to build-a-bear?" he asked, incredulous but also resigned that this was his life now. He looked around at the shop. On one side, there were shelves with toys on them, and baskets underneath containing the unfilled furs of the teddies. On another, there was a large machine filled with fluff, and the others were covered in clothes of various descriptions.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is," Steve said, picking up one of the furs, "kind of disturbing." He looked vaguely affronted at the sight of the unfluffed bears, "Are these meant to be toys?"

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet. You hook them up to that," he pointed to the giant fluff machine, "that horror of engineering, and fill it with stuffing." Steve's disturbed expression was replaced by one of complete confusion, followed by one that he often wore around Tony - 'I don't really understand but I'm going to go along with it'. He nodded slightly, obviously still not sure, and moved on to the mini bears on a podium in the centre.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Peter suddenly, "They do superhero bears! That is so cool, I want one!"

"Peter, you live with superheroes. You are a superhero, for fucks sake. How is this so exciting to you?" Sam was still solidly unimpressed by everything.

"But look, there's me!" he practically squealed. 

Pietro looked over, smiling ruefully, "Fangirling over yourself, that's a new low," he teased. Peter didn't even bother acting offended, too busy trying to work out which of the superhero bears to buy.

"Why not get a quicksilver one, to sleep with when he's away?" Wanda smirked. Peter went a bright, brilliant red, and Pietro spun around so fast he nearly fell over, although his stumble was just a blur to everyone else. Putting the superhero bears down, Peter backed away slowly, joining Thor and Vision in a desperate attempt to escape further embarrassment. Pietro glared at his sister for a while, before rounding on Sam, who was boredly checking out his bear. Wanda was saved from having to protect Sam from whatever Pietro was planning on saying - and he had no mouth filter, so it could be anything - by a loud yell of,

"PUPPIES!" 

Half-deafened, they all turned to where Thor had discovered the joys of the build-a-bear dogs, and was excitedly looking at all of the skins. It would have been an adorable sight, if it didn't look so much like he was frolicking in the carcasses of animals. The store manager, who had exited the safety of his room to see what all of the kerfuffle was about, joined his workers to stare at the mess Thor was making off the toys in consternation, too afraid to tell him to stop.

Eventually, when nearly all of the skins were on the floor or being worn as hats by Clint and Tony, Thor had decided. It was a brown sugar puppy, with adorable floppy ears and a patch over one eye, and he practically bounded over to the stuffing machine to have the fluff put into it. 

"It's like magic!" he exclaimed when the body was filled and it looked like an actual teddy, before wandering over to the dress-up section, looking more happy about it than the children usually did.

Steve nodded begrudgingly, looking at the toys with a new sense of amazement. "That is quite cute actually," he admitted, smiling at Tony in the way that made Tony want to buy the entire shop just because it pleased him, shaking Tony out of it when he looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I said," Steve rolled his eyes fondly, "you can make your own bear?"

"It is called build-a-bear Cap, they aren't kidding about that. Choose your bear, choose the firmness, choose the noise, choose the clothes, get mummy and daddy to pay for it. That's the gist of it."

"Do you have to be so cynical?"

"You love me." Steve didn't dispute that, so Tony took it as a win for him.

 

"They have my little pony ones!" Clint cheered, making a beeline for them as soon as he saw the collection.

"Clint, are you a brony? Because we're gonna have a problem if you are." Natasha warned, and Clint ignored her in favour of hugging a 'my little pony in shining armour'.

"What's a ... 'brony'?" Steve asked. Tony nearly choked, and Sam next to him shook his head.

"You don't wanna know," he told Steve, who took his word for it on those sort of things and left well alone.

 

"Rainbow glitter bears?" Pietro read, "They're very...bright."

"I think you're enough of a rainbow yourself," Wanda, who seemed to delight in torturing Pietro, replied. He watched her confused, and turned to Peter.

"What does that mean?"

Peter went bright red for the second time, regretting everything that had led up to this moment as he muttered, "Rainbows are, like, a symbol," he cleared his throat, going on when Pietro's bewildered expression didn't falter, "for gay people." The look of surprise, understanding and finally anger on Pietro's face nearly made up for the embarrassment that followed. Pietro walked after Wanda, finding her next to Sam, commiserating with him at how they had ended up here.

"Wanda, look at this!" he smiled devilishly, holding a teddy behind his back.

"Pietro, I'm not a little girl anymore, I do not want to see - awwwwww!" her badass demeanor vanished in an instant as she made grabby hands at the bear he held out, grinning as she took in how cute it was. The next moment, she was standing by the fluff machine, ready to make her own.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered, laughing and shaking his head, before going over to join her. Pietro groaned, debating knocking him over 'accidentally', but at the sight of how he made her laugh almost before finishing his sentence, let it go. 

Bucky was standing in the queue too, holding a very traditional teddy bear, and seemed to be listening attentively to Vision. On closer inspection, Vision was enthusing about the technology that had gone into making these machines, and how humans must have a lot of technological know-how if they could waste it on children, while Bucky nodded occasionally and was half-asleep. 

Since everyone was in the queue, Pietro figured he should get a bear too. He stood next to Peter, both awkwardly looking through the bears, before he blurted, "I'm going to get one of me."

"Me too!" Peter replied, as they grabbed a Quicksilver and Spiderman bear respectively and, still avoiding eye contact, stood in the line.

Steve was attempting to work the machine, holding a white bear that looked suspiciously like it was covered in hearts.

"How firm do I want it?" he asked desperately, "How firm do you have them, Tony?"

"Firm," replied Tony, looking confused, while Peter whispered to Pietro,

"Smooth."

Tony was next, holding an Iron Man bear, because there were no black ones to match his soul. He filled it quickly, grinning and saying, "Look at little me!"

Steve's bear was, in fact, a hearts and hugs bear, and the look on Tony's face when he gave it to him was priceless. Who knew that one simple bear would make Tony Stark blush so much?

Pietro made his bear, and Peter made his. They looked at each other for a second, aware of Wanda watching them and laughing. Finally they both sighed and gave in, handing each other the bears that they had so obviously made to give to each other. Wanda rolled her eyes at her brothers emotional constipation, but even she had to admit that it was cute the way that they hugged the bears they had been given.

"Nat," Clint began slowly, "how many bears did you buy?"

Natasha, somehow still looking dignified despite struggling not to drop her three bears, shrugged. She didn't even look embarrassed, which was a feat in itself.

They finally dragged Thor away from the dress-up section, complete with about 7 outfits (one for each day of the week, Thor insisted), and left. It wasn't until they got back to the tower that they realized they hadn't seen Bruce's bear. Upon being asked, Bruce grinned proudly, and triumphantly showed his bears. He had an Iron Man and a Captain America bear, which he had somehow or other managed to arrange and then sew so that they were having sex, balls on full show and everything.

Steve looked horrified, Tony amused, and everyone else nearly died laughing. How he had managed to do it was beyond anyone's knowledge, but the beauty of it was there all the same.

And if everyone fell asleep cuddling their bears, (or, in Tony, Steve, Pietro and Peter's case, the bears they had been given) well, they were still badass superheroes most of the time, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.u


End file.
